The present invention relates generally to magnetic stripe readers and more specifically to the mounting of magnetic reading heads.
The storage of information using magnetic stripes has become ubiquitous. One common example is a data card, which is typically a planar piece of plastic or paper that has a stripe of magnetic material located on its surface. Information can be recorded in multiple tracks on the magnetic stripe using magnetic flux transitions. Data can be read from the magnetic stripe by moving the track relative to a magnetic reading head. Misalignment between the card and the magnetic reading head can affect the ability of the magnetic reading head to accurately read the data stored on the magnetic stripe.